


getting stuck in the vents feat. peter parker

by crying_at_ikea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: YouTube, it's fun, no beta we die like men, no relationships - Freeform, or actually women but whatever, they're just playing sardines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_at_ikea/pseuds/crying_at_ikea
Summary: Ilah Lord, Zuko and Azula Lord's middle sister, is playing Sardines in Stark Tower with the Avengers! She's also filming the whole thing and posting it on YouTube.
Relationships: Avengers & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	getting stuck in the vents feat. peter parker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic with one of my OCs, Ilah. She is Zuko and Azula's sister, and in this particular crossover she is also the Phoenix, a superhero who is very active on social media. Their dad owned Fire Nation Recording Studio before he got arrested for child abuse and neglect.

“Hey guys! As you know, I’m Ilah Lord, AKA the Phoenix! Today I’m at my place of work, Stark Tower, and I am playing Sardines with the Avengers. The Avengers. Y’all wanted this for a long time, so here it is! Follow me on Twitter and Instagram with the username @Phoenix, and like and subscribe for more of these videos!” Ilah set the phone down on her desk and started to do her hair. “So I set my phone down there because I need to change my clothes, and when it’s there you can see me doing my hair but not changing. I’m very smart, thank you. Anyway, I’ll be playing Sardines with Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Sam, Steve, Tony, Wanda, Pietro, Loki—Lady Loki today, actually—and my siblings, Zuko and Azula. Follow them with usernames @Empress and @BlueSpirit on Twitter and Insta. Okay, moving on.” She disappeared out of the frame and the rustling of clothing was heard off-camera.

“Sardines is a game like hide-and-go-seek, but one person hides and when others find them they have to squeeze into the hiding spot with them. I’m the first person to be hiding, and since it’s only… oh, wow, it’s only 7:00 in the morning. I should not be awake right now.” She walked back into frame and picked up the camera. “Well, I’m off to hide!”

{cut}

Ilah now seemed to be crawling through something. “Hey guys! I’m in the vents right now, and they’re really echo-y so I gotta whisper. I’m making my way to what Clint calls his ‘nest.’ It’s a pile of blankets and snacks hidden in the vents. It’s super complicated to get there but I’m really close. There’s like, a big opening in the vents—well, not an opening, it’s more of a little room made out of vents. I think Tony put it there so Clint could make a nest.” She set the camera down. “I’m sort of nervous that Clint will find me first. He doesn't like hide-and-seek games, so I think he might just come here first to get snacks.”

{cut}

“Alright, I’m in! Thank God that Clint and I have the same taste in snacks, otherwise I wouldn’t be here at all,” Ilah said, a Twizzler sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She was now wearing ankle-length black yoga pants and a teal sports bra. “This isn’t what I’d normally wear but we’re sparring after this and I gotta be ready.” She slipped her arms into a large gray sweatshirt that had been lying on the blankets. “This is Clint’s, but it’s really cold in here and it’s warm. I’m probably gonna keep it. Suck on that, Barton.”

{cut}

“[bleep]. Okay, y’all, this is it. Someone is right under the nest. I have no idea who it is but I’m sort of terrified,” Ilah whispered, huddling further into the blanket pile and the sweatshirt she was wearing. She put her ear to the bottom of the vent and listened hard, eyebrows scrunching. “Well, [bleep] me. It’s Peter. He’s like, super agile, he’s definitely gonna find me in here.”

{cut}

“Yeah, Peter found me. Say hi to the fans, Pete!”

“Hi, fans,” Peter said, brushing his curly hair out of his eyes. “Are you wearing Clint’s sweatshirt?”

“[bleep] you, it’s mine now,” Ilah laughed, poking Peter in the side. “I got some really good footage of Peter crawling into the vents like the anti-Christ, so Imma post that at the very end of the video.”

“I was not!”

“Yes you were, it was [bleep]ing terrifying! I thought I was transported into The Exorcist or some [bleep], my God.” She stared directly into the camera and shook her head exasperatedly. “Peter doesn’t understand how scary he can be. It’s like he has no bones.”

“You shoulda seen yourself when you came at me with a flaming sword—”

{cut}

“Clint is right by us. He’s in the vents next to us, oh no. Pete, are we allowed to move?” Ilah looked towards her companion who was stuffing his face with licorice. He shook his head. Ilah groaned in defeat and leaned back into the blanket pile, grinning at the camera. “Looks like we’ll be getting a new friend in here! It’s gonna get really cramped.”

{cut}

“What the [bleep] are you two doing in my nest?” Clint hissed. “And why are you wearing my—” Ilah put a finger to his lips, smiling. “Ugh, whatever.”

“Thanks, Uncle Clint!” Ilah giggled and put a few more Twizzlers in her mouth.

“Hey, my Twizzlers—”

{cut}

“It’s getting really cramped in here,” Ilah’s muffled voice said. “There are now four people. Nat is our newest addition and she just demolished our Twizzler supply. I’m very angry at her right now.”

“They’re my Twizzlers,” Clint complained. “Not yours. You don’t get to be angry about Twizzlers that you stole from me.”

“Shut up, Clint,” Peter groaned from somewhere to the left, “you’re moving too much while you’re sitting on me.” Clint snorted. “Clint, _ow_ —”

{cut}

“Tony’s in here too. I can’t really say much because we’re all very squished, but it’s not fun. I am no longer cold but I can’t get the sweatshirt off. Sucks to be me, I guess.” Ilah’s camera was right next to her face and it was scrunched up in a grimace. “Everything is gonna hurt like a [bleep] when I get outta here, oh God—”

{cut}

“Okay, guys, Pietro and Wanda found us. It’s so cramped in here. _Help_. [bleep] you, Wanda, that’s my _hand_ —”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” a female voice said. “It’s not my fault we’re so close together.”

“It’s your fault that you’re wearing heels, though.”

“That’s true.”

{cut}

“We were found! I wasn’t able to film the whole thing, but Tony was the one who found us last. Sam and Bucky were either fighting or making out in the corner the whole time that they were in the nest, and I really don’t want to find out which one. Thanks for watching! Join us at the same time next Thursday! Remember to like and subscribe for more material. Follow me on my socials with the handle @Phoenix. See y’all next week!”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a challenge that I couldn't write a story under 1,500 words. I did! Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are my lifeblood.


End file.
